


Sōrumeito

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: I am honored to present my Fanart Submission to 2021 Church of LemonsHeeroxRelena OTP"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."~JUDY GARLAND"He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began."~LEO TOLSTOY“I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it.”~J. Sterling, In DreamsI just feel the "rhythm emotion"The beat of my heartReaches out to you, so far awayIt's ok if I get hurt.I want to live passionately and intenselyWithout turning my eyes away.Because it was you who gave me the strengthTo never give up, I want to embrace you.I just feel the "rhythm emotion"Mistakes and painLead us to a brilliant, momentary light.I just feel the "rhythm emotion"The beat of my heartReaches out to you, so far away
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	Sōrumeito




End file.
